One Third Left Behind
by Banshi13
Summary: Drastic measures have to be taken in order to keep Harry safe from Voldemort. This story is finished.


"It must be done, Minerva."  
  
"But Albus-"  
  
Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore held up a hand, quietly silencing his Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. "This time, there can be no negotiations. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger must be moved to a safer location. One where they can not be so easily targeted by Voldemort." Minerva McGonagall regarded her Headmaster closely. "I understand what you're saying, Albus, I do. But why would Voldemort want to waste the precious time that he has with them? Perhaps when he was still fresh and new to the wizarding world he could do such a thing. But the stakes against him now are much too high." She stood from her high-backed, cherry wood chair and raised a delicately clenched fist to her chin, hard in thought.  
  
"Exactly, Minerva, exactly. So high that Voldemort would be willing to do anything to bring young Mr. Potter out into the open," Albus leaned back in his own chair, watching his fellow Professor take in the information, knowing that she would soon figure out what he was leaning towards. She didn't disappoint him.  
  
"You're saying that Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger are liabilities."  
  
"I am saying that, at the moment, they are in far worse danger than Mr. Potter." Albus sighed, steepling his hands on his desk. "If Ronald and Hermione were to somehow end up in Voldemorts possession that would be all he would need to goad Harry." His eyes twinkled. "You should know better than anyone Minerva, how much like his father Harry is."  
  
Minerva nodded. "I do know. Which is why I know that when you tell him-"  
  
"Harry will not know until it is too late for him to try to do anything about it," Albus cut in. "Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley will also, for that matter, remain ignorant of the facts until their parents have been contacted and spoken with." He rose slowly from his chair and walked to stand beside his desk. Minerva had, by this time, come to reside by one of the few windows in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Where will we keep them?" she asked softly, her eyes following a few first years that had obviously just learned how to fly brooms. One or two of them were actually pretty good. Already, as head of Gryffindor House, she was pegging students to try out for the house quidditch team.  
  
"Where else?" Albus smiled softly, Minerva nodded. "Of course...where else safer than there?" There was a few more moments of silence then, Minerva cleared her throat and turned from the window to face the Headmaster.  
  
"I assume you have already owled the children's respective parents?"  
  
"The Weasley's will be arriving in about two hours. I have sent Remus Lupin and Professor Snape to fetch Miss. Granger's parents, as I am certain their knowledge on using port keys is rather limited." He lifted his bright blue eyes just in time to see Minerva give him a look of utter surprise.  
  
"You sent Severus and Remus on a mission...together?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Albus, they'll murder each other before they reach the Granger household!"  
  
A chuckle escaped the old wizard. "Have faith, my dear Professor, have faith. Professor Lupin and Professor Snape are in the midst of working out their differences and problems. They are, by no means, in danger of ending the others life." Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not sharing in the Headmasters trust and faith in the two long time enemies. "What makes you say that?"  
  
And Dumbledore gave her one of his most famous smiles; the all knowing, inner-workings smile. "Because I placed charms on them which makes them incapable of harming each other in anyway."

Dumbledore looked at the seven faces in front of him. Standing to the right side of his desk was Minerva, her narrow, stern face made even harsher by the situation brewing within the room. Potions professor Severus Snape was leaning against one of the brown stone walls, his heavily black cloaked arms crossed over his chest. His dark eyes glittered with the knowledge of what had to be done, what both sets of parents were going through. However, his face conveyed no sympathy for the Weasley's or Granger's. He simply remained stoic.  
  
Remus Lupin on the other hand was the epitome of sympathy and concern. He had placed a comforting hand on Molly Weasley's shoulder and kept giving looks of reassurance to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Dumbledore, do you really think that Ron and Hermione are in so much danger that they should be taken out of school?" Arthur Weasley was asking. The slightly balding and wiry man was leaning forward in his chair, his fair brow creased with worry lines. "I should think that they would be safer here at Hogwarts, where you and the rest of the teachers could protect them."  
  
"And until recently Arthur, we thought the same. All students that come into Hogwarts grounds come immediately under my protection. But there are ways that Voldemort's spies can enter the school as well. I don't think I need to remind you of Peter Pettigrew..." he let the name hang in the air. Molly's lips curled into a resentful sneer. "That...that, RAT will pay for he's done to the Potters and my family, mark my words Albus!" She began to rise from her seat, attempting to fly into one of her famous rants, but Remus and Arthur were able to subdue her.  
  
For the moment.  
  
"Excuse me, Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
The quiet voice of Mrs. Granger set everyone back on pace. The poor woman looked stricken with fear as she clutched her husbands arm. The man was patting his wife's hand comfortingly, but he looked just as apprehensive as anyone else did at the present time.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, please," Dumbledore allowed the woman to have the floor for her say. "I am interested in hearing your view on this as well, of course." Hermione's mother nodded. "Well, you must understand that since our daughter pulled down all of our books with the snap of a finger, we've been in quite a whirlwind of change." Everyone in the room nodded, Snape merely smirked, but Minerva laughed. "A very Hermione way to find out that she is a witch," she supplied.  
  
"Yes, she was always fascinated by learning," Mrs. Granger continued. "So naturally, we felt that when she received her letter from this school, it would be the best thing to send her here, so that she could learn to use her gifts." Dumbledore nodded, encouraging her to continue. "But ever since this...this man has come back into your world, and the danger has escalated..." she sighed in frustration, "what I'm trying to say is, wouldn't it be better if Hermione just returned home with us until this is all settled?"  
  
"The thought did cross my mind, Mrs. Granger. However, consider what may happen if Miss Granger does return with you." Dumbledore stood slowly, padding his way around the desk to stand in front of Hermione's mother. "Voldemort is desperate. Harry and those close to him have managed to foil some of the Dark Lord's most deadly of plans. He is not the kind of man attack someone directly. The two closest people in Mr. Potter's life now are Ronald and Hermione. If Voldemort can conceive of a way to attack Harry through them, he will most certainly do it."  
  
"What Professor Dumbledore is trying to say is that if Hermione is allowed to return with you to the muggle realm, your lives, as well as the lives of innocent muggles will be put needlessly in danger," Professor McGonagall supplied. "It is the same with Mr. Weasley. His parents are doing important work for us as well-"  
  
"They can't afford to send Ron to a home where there are two or more fully trained witches and wizards to defend him." Molly Weasley finished. Arthur was nodding his head. "If You-Know-Who were to come for our son, Molly and I would die trying to stop him. We're his parents; we would do that for any of our children, or for that matter, any child. But we're also working with Dumbledore on many things. It would be an unnecessary risk." Mrs. Granger nodded her head, staring at her lap.  
  
"Who would be going with the children?" Mr. Granger finally spoke up. "Ah," Dumbledore nodded his head. "Very glad you asked that, Mr. Granger, very glad indeed." He motioned for Severus and Remus to step forward. "Professors Snape and Lupin will escort Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger to their new accommodations, and stay with them both until they are settled in."  
  
"Where would they be kept?" asked Mrs. Granger. She was beginning to show the signs of acceptance in her eyes, though it was clear that she was very uncomfortable with the idea. "I apologize, Mrs. Granger, but I can not say," Dumbledore answered, true sorrow in his eyes. This did not make Mr. Granger to happy. "Now see here, Headmaster. If you're going to take our daughter into hiding, we want to know where, when, and with whom! She's our child! We allowed her to come here-"  
  
"Yes, you did, Mr. Granger." Severus Snape's icy baritone voice interrupted the angry man. "And when you did that you put your daughter under the protection of the teachers of Hogwarts nine out of the twelve months of the year. However, with Voldemort rising again, she and the rest of the students that attend Hogwarts are now under our protection as long as they are enrolled at this school." He stepped out and away from the wall that he had been leaning quietly against.  
  
"Mr. Weasley and your daughters' friendship with Mr. Potter have put them in a precarious position, and, because we can not ask them to severe ties with each other, we are taking the next step. We are protecting them from a man who would have no second thoughts about extracting information from anyone by any means necessary and that includes you." By the time he was finished with his speech, he was standing almost nose to nose with Mr. Granger. The rest in the room, including Dumbledore, remained silent.  
  
On the one hand, Hermione's father looked ready to slug Snape. On the other, it seemed as though he understood what the Professor was saying. To everyone's relief, the man sat back down in his seat, accepting the hand that his wife offered him. "Forgive my husband," she asked. Dumbledore held up a hand, waving off her apology. "No need, my dear lady. It is understandable that he would want to know where his daughter will be."  
  
"What about us, Albus?" Arthur asked, standing up. "Will Molly and I know where they are?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Arthur," Remus made the Headmasters answer for him. "The only people that will know where Hermione and Ron will be kept will be myself, Snape, the Headmaster, and those that will guard them. I can say however, that they will be taken to Order Headquarters before they are taken to the respective temporary homes." Molly's head snapped up, and looked at Dumbledore. "Respective?" she repeated.  
  
"Very good Lupin," Snape sneered, glaring at the man. "Anything else you'd like to share with them while they are here?"  
  
"They deserve to know that Hermione and Ron will be kept apart at least, Severus." Remus defended himself.  
  
"Excuse me...?" Mrs. Granger raised a hand to speak. "I thought this mans target was Harry...why should Hermione and Ron be kept separated?"  
  
"Because, Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Ron have been previed to much since their enrollment here at Hogwarts." Minerva answered. "They have seen things that many children their age can not begin to imagine. They have experienced and heard things that no child at their age should have knowledge of. If they are captured, together, not only can Voldemort learn of things that we have been trying to keep secret, but he can use them against each other."  
  
"They are as much a risk to themselves as they are to Harry," Dumbledore finished. "This is a dangerous time for them all. We can not afford to make mistakes now."  
  
"Can you at least tell us who will be guarding them?" Molly asked. "I want to give them warning about Ron's snoring and eating habits."  
  
The joke lightened the mood in the room. Even Snape cracked somewhat of a smile. "Mr. Lupin will be accompanying Mr. Weasley," he answered. "I will escort Miss. Granger. We will all stay together until we reach the Order Headquarters. We will rest, gather what supplies we need, and then proceed on to our respective holding areas where we will meet up with ministry aurors."  
  
"Do the kids know that this is going to happen?" Mr. Granger asked, now a little calmer than he had been. The question was met with shaking heads. "Not yet," Minerva rested a hand on Dumbledore's desk. "When were you planning on telling them?" Molly asked, standing up, rubbing her head warily.  
  
"Tonight, after dinner," Remus said, moving aside so that Albus could return to his seat. "They don't even know that you're here yet, and we'd like to keep it that way, otherwise red flags will go up in their minds. They will know something is wrong." There was a long silence in the room, then, Mr. Granger looked over at Snape.  
  
"So, you must be the potions teacher here." Snape cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Hermione has spoken a lot about her teachers over the summer months and in letters that she has written home to us. She had some rather colorful things to say about you, Professor."  
  
"I'm sure," Snape muttered, ignoring the grins that the Weasley's, Lupin, Minerva, and even Dumbledore were giving him.  
  
"Yes, yes," Mr. Granger continued, "I believe the exact wording was 'an inescapable bat that insists on hovering over students to ensure that he scares them, rather than teaches them.'"  
  
"Oh, did she now?" Snape asked, obviously not amused. "Headmaster, if you will excuse me, I must go deduct ten points from Gryffindor." With that and robes billowing behind him, he left the office, leaving the other adults behind him shaking their heads, and the Grangers very confused. Hermione's father stole a glance at Arthur and Molly, who were biting their bottom lips trying not to laugh.  
  
"Points?"

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants to see us about?" Hermione asked, leaning against the railing as the movable stair case carried her, Ron, and Harry to the next floor which would take them to Dumbledore's office. It was an hour after dinner, and Ron and Hermione were making their way up to a room where they had not very often visited. Ron only shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I haven't taken any points away from Gryffindor lately...maybe he wants to give us somethin'." He looked to Harry, but his friend wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"What do you think, Harry? Know why Dumbledore wants to see me and Hermione?" When Harry didn't answer, Ron tapped him on the shoulder. "Oy, Harry? Did you hear me?" With a visible start, Harry looked up at Ron. "Oh, no...no, no I don't know why he'd want to see you." Unable to meet his best friends gaze, Harry looked back down at the floor.  
  
Soon, the staircase connected with the floor that the trio wanted and, one by one they stepped onto solid, unmoving cement. Quickly and quietly, Harry led the way to huge, golden griffin and said the password. Immediately the wings began to turn to the left and a staircase was reveled as the stone creature moved up and into the wall. Without a word spoken the ascended the staircase and were soon standing at the door to the Headmaster's office. Before Harry could raise his hand to knock, they heard a voice from inside.  
  
"Come in, come in." At the warm voice of Professor Dumbledore, Harry opened the door and let himself and the other two in.  
  
Standing behind his desk was Dumbledore. Also in the room were Professor's Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall. And sitting down in front of Dumbledore's desk, with their heads turned to greet them were Hermione and Ron's parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, walking over to his mother to give her a hug. Hermione did the same, and both of her parents embraced her thoroughly. "Yes, there's only two more weeks until Holiday. Why are you here?" An uncomfortable silence followed Ron and Hermione's questions until finally, Dumbledore cleared his throat and gestured to three chairs which moved across the floor right behind the trio.  
  
"Please, sit down, all of you," Dumbledore invited. Ron and Hermione gave Harry worried looks, but he simply did as he was asked, continuing not to meet either of his friends gazes.  
  
"There is no easy way to explain this," Albus began, leaning forward on his desk and meeting each student's eyes with his own. "As you three know, circumstances surrounding Voldemort's movements and whereabouts have become harder to come by since the beginning of your sixth term here at Hogwarts. However, we do know that he is becoming more desperate. Desperate to come across more supporters, more tricks and plans...desperate to come across something that will put an end to one of his most powerful of enemies."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and swallowed, but nodded their heads. Dumbledore nodded at Professor Snape. "You know what Severus does when he is not in Hogwarts." The children nodded again. "He has come by some information that is most disturbing." He nodded his head to the potions master, yielding the floor to him.  
  
"The Dark Lord is becoming bolder," Snape began, not bothering to soften his voice for the younger generation in the room. "His plans are becoming most dangerous. He wants you Mr. Potter, everyone knows that. But he is becoming tired of not getting want he wants. He is willing to go to more extreme measures." Harry continued to stare at the floor, but in a low voice, muttered. "Just tell them already." Snape arched an eyebrow, but complied, not bothering to correct Harry on his disrespect.  
  
"By you two being close to Mr. Potter, you have inadvertently put yourselves at great risk," Severus explained to both Ron and Hermione. "Therefore, we have spoken with your parents, and they have agreed to allow us to take action."  
  
"Take action?" Hermione repeated, throwing a worried glance at her parents. "You and Mr. Weasley will be taken out of Hogwarts and placed under the protection of ministry aurors," Remus finished, giving the trio a heartfelt and sympathetic look. Ron's eyes went wide and he looked at his parents for confirmation. "Mum, Dad? Is this true?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, son," his father answered, nodding his head slowly. "Bu- but...no you can't send us away!" Hermione protested. Ron nodded his head, agreeing with her. He opened his mouth to protest with her, but she cut him off. "We know the risks, we know it will be dangerous, you can't split us up!"  
  
"Right, we've been with him through everything for six years!" Ron was finally able to add in. He stood up, facing his parents. "Dad, you can't let them do this!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. "Please, calm yourselves. Sit down." When the two 16 year olds finally settled themselves back into their chairs, he spoke again. "I understand the discontent the three of you are feeling. But this is best for all three of you. Your friendship with one another is something I have not seen since Harry's parents were alive."  
  
"If Voldemort is given the chance to exploit that, he will," Remus added.  
  
"So this is why you've been quiet all afternoon," Hermione murmured, looking at Harry. Ron furrowed his brow, but also gave Harry a strange looked. "How long have you known about this?" she asked. Harry finally raised his eyes and looked at his two best friends. "Since after lunch." He nodded at Dumbledore. "I was called to his office right after we ate. That's why I couldn't go to study hall with you two."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Ron asked, a hurt look crossing his face. "Because Professor Dumbledore and everyone else asked me not to," Harry answered standing up. "And they're right. I'm only putting you two in danger. And if he somehow got his hands on either one of you...I don't know what I would do."  
  
"We're doing what's best for everyone involved," Molly spoke up, looking at the three teens. "I don't want to think about what could happen if an attack came upon the castle and Voldemort captured any one of you. That puts him in a very good position to dictate terms to Harry, it will have to be Harry that makes the decisions."  
  
"Are you saying that we'll put Harry in more danger by staying?" Hermione asked. She directed her question to Professor McGonagall. For some reason, she wanted to hear the answer from the teacher that she most respected. The woman sighed and nodded. "In a way Miss. Granger...yes. If you and Ron remain at Hogwarts, with Voldemort as desperate as he is, you could put him, yourselves, this entire school in more danger."  
  
"And what about Harry?" asked Ron, "What will happen to him?"  
  
"Mr. Potter will stay here. If we move him, Voldemort will suspect something," Professor Snape answered.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Hermione burst out, standing up. "You're not even sure of what Voldemort is doing, you don't even know if he is going to TRY to get a hold of either me or Ron. This is all circumstantial!" Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes as she spoke, her voice carrying anger and helplessness. "Mum, Dad, you can't agree with this!" She implored them, but her father held up a hand.  
  
"Hermione, enough," he said, quietly, "You're a smart young woman. Your Headmaster has explained everything that he can to your mother and I, and we agree with him."  
  
Ron was also shaking his head, looking from his mother to his father. "My place is with Harry. I've never left his side for six years, I'm not about to run when he'll need me and Hermione the most."  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"I don't want to go, Dad."  
  
"I won't leave Harry, mother!"  
  
"Ronald, the decision has been made!"  
  
"Hermione, you are causing a scene-"  
  
"SHUT-UP!"  
  
Harry shot out of his seat and faced both of his friends. "Just be quiet, stop it! The decision's final, you're both leaving Hogwarts. You'll be safer that way!" his emerald green eyes seemed to penetrate right through Ron and Hermione. They tried to speak, but he held up a finger, demanding that they stay silent.  
  
"Listen to me," he pleaded. "My mother is dead. Both she and my father gave their lives for me. Sirius is dead, because he died trying to protect me. I don't want any more innocent lives on my head! You two still have a chance, and I am _not_ going to loose you. Both of you have been the only constant in my life, and I will be bloody damned if I let him take you away from me! So just shut up and go with them!"  
  
Ron's mouth hung open, and if he was trying to move it, he wasn't doing a very good job. Hermione's expression was just as shocked, her eyes glistening with frustrated tears. Parents and teachers were also slightly surprised at Harry's out burst, but the only one who didn't seem to realize the looks that were being given to him was Harry himself. "Please," he whispered once more, "please do this."

Harry sat alone on the huge sofa facing the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower. The flames reflected off the lenses of his glasses, and the heat was beginning to seep through the wool sweater that he wore, but he barely noticed it. All he could think about were the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces as they were escorted out of Dumbledore's office to a more private area to a have a conversation with their parents. Harry had stayed behind with the Headmaster and the rest of the teachers, calming down and having all sorts of things explained to him that he really didn't hear.  
  
The last person that he wanted to be around was Snape. Harry still blamed him for Sirius's death, and he was fairly certain that that feeling would not change. Now, Snape was supposed to be escorting Ron and Hermione to a safer place...they were supposed to be safe with him, when he'd let Sirius Black die? A bitter chuckle was let loose from Harry's mouth. The day he trusted the potions master with Ron and Hermione's lives would be the day that Voldemort killed him.  
  
None the less, Harry had sat in the middle of Dumbledore's office. He'd listened to the babble from all four teachers, about when Hermione and Ron would be leaving and that Snape and Lupin would be escorting them to their hide-away. They told him what he needed to do in the mean time; they came up with excuses for him to tell his friends when they wondered where the other two Gryffindor's would be. Harry would tell any one that asked that Hermione had to be taken out of Hogwarts for personal reasons. For anyone who asked about Ron, he would simply say that his family could no longer afford to put two children through Hogwarts and that they needed him to come home and help with the house by getting a job and such. As to whether anyone would buy that excuse or not...well that was up to the idiot that believed it.  
  
Harry Potter couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry. He simply couldn't. It seemed as if there would never be a point in his life where he would be able to simply enjoy what he had. His parents had been ripped from him, his godfather had died for him, and now the only two people that he had ever dared to call his friends were being taken away from him as well. All because some mad man by the name of Voldemort insisted on destroying him. Harry didn't care if he was being selfish. In his opinion, he was entitled to some happiness.  
  
But no. No, that wasn't going to happen, at least not while Voldemort was still around. Harry was more determined than ever now to make sure that, in his lifetime, the Dark Lord would be brought to his knees. Harry would be there to see it. Oh yes, he would be there, because he would be the one bringing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the ground. Harry simply didn't care anymore. It was either him or Voldemort at this point. There was no other way out.  
  
Where are they? He wondered to himself. He didn't bother to look to the door though. He was sure that he would hear them come in, and wouldn't have to turn his head to know that they were there. He glanced around, looking for a clock, and when he found one, he sighed. 10:30 at night. Harry groaned as he stood up and began pacing in front of the mantle of the fireplace. He'd seen Hermione defy authority before, but never like he had seen it earlier. And Ron was surprising too. Harry didn't know of many people that would stand up to Molly Weasley and say that they weren't going to do something. But Ron had.  
  
Hearing a small click, Harry turned his head. A moment later, Ron and Hermione walked in, stoic and numb looks on their faces. Harry wasn't even sure that they saw him, but when they stopped and turned towards him, he greeted them with as much of a smile as he could manage. "Hey," he said, putting his hands in his pockets nervously. Ron nodded his head in greeting, and Hermione gave him a small smile, wringing her fingers together in front of her stomach.  
  
"So, uh...how did it go?" Harry finally asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I guess." He answered, looking behind him at Hermione. Her face still held the anger that Harry had seen there before, but there was now a look of understanding and acceptance as well. "We're still going," she told Harry, "but we want to stay here. With you. We don't want to leave Harry, we tried-"  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said, holding up a hand to stop her. "You don't have to explain to me. You weren't given much of a choice. Neither was I...that seems to be how things work around here." He sighed, looking at the fireplace, the pent up anger beginning to surface inside him, and kicked the side paneling as hard as he could.  
  
"You can't blame yourself, mate," Ron took a couple of steps forward, and Hermione agreed with him. "Right. You didn't ask for this, Harry. This isn't your fault."  
  
"Well, I _feel_ like it's my fault!" Harry shouted. "Ever since I was 11 years old, and I came to this school, I've had to deal with people looking at me, people expecting me to be their savior, not only kids, but _adults_! The people that teach at this school expect me to be able to kill Voldemort! And I don't know if I can! I think back to all of those times when I've come up against him, and I keep thing that there might have been something that I could have done back then to get rid of him, to stop him indefinitely!"  
  
Harry was stalking back and forth across the room now, waving his arms wildly as he yelled nearly at the top of his lungs. Ron and Hermione would have tried to calm him down, but they knew that right now, Harry had the right to vent. They all did actually.  
  
Besides, the stone walls would be enough to keep the voices out of the dorms.  
  
"-and now, it's not just me that Voldemort may be after, it's my two best friends!" Harry continued. "Because he knows that I have nothing else to loose if I loose you two. He knows that if he..." Harry blinked and coughed, the frustration catching up with him as he tried to get his words out.  
  
"But he won't." Hermione went to Harry and lifted his face so that her eyes would meet his. "He won't, Harry. We won't let him. Just like you, we can't run forever. In a year and a half, we'll be old enough to fight-"  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, and Hermione jumped back, startled. "You can't, Hermione. Neither you or Ron!"  
  
"Harry, calm down!" Ron yelled, walking over and taking and shaking Harry roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"You can't Ron! You're being sent away so that you won't fight!"  
  
"We're being sent away so that Voldemort doesn't have something to use against you!" Harry stopped struggling momentarily and looked from Ron to Hermione, then back at Ron again. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"We had a talk with our parents, Harry," Hermione said tentatively, resting a hand on his arm. "Ron and I aren't being given a choice either. In fact, Mrs. Weasley said that she would drag the both of us out of the school by our ties if we don't go willingly with Professor Snape and Professor Lupin." At that, Ron made one of his trademark faces of dread. Anyone with half a brain knew that Molly Weasley could get whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. And she usually did.  
  
"But we did do something," Hermione continued, nodding her head. "We told our parents that if we can't be here, with you, helping you fight like we have since we first met you, then we want to help in other ways." Harry looked at her inquiringly.  
  
"Other ways?"  
  
"Yea, mate," Ron nodded his head. "We won't be doing anything dangerous or nothin' like that, but we will be helping out when we can. Since we won't be here, we'll be free to do that."  
  
"Just as long as we keep up with our school work and we always have someone watching us when we're doing other things." Hermione said. "What kinds of other things?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch finally and looking up at them. Hermione followed Harry's example and sat down next to him, keeping a steady and firm hand on his arm. "Well, like delivering messages to Dumbledore. Owls are becoming to risky now, so any letters that need to be delivered have to be delivered by messenger."  
  
"Yea, and as long as we have one or two of the auror's come along with us, we'll be alright," Ron supplied, taking the other seat beside Harry. "And there'll be loads of research that Hermione can do-"  
  
"That _we_ can do, thank you," Hermione corrected, glaring at Ron. "Hey, you were the one that came up with that idea, Mione," Ron argued. "You take responsibility for it."  
  
"And what else will you be doing?" Hermione challenged.  
  
"I'll get back to you on that."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at that and put her focus back on Harry. "We won't be totally gone, Harry. That's what we thought at first. That we would leave Hogwarts, and until the end of the war, we would never see or hear from you again. But that's not the case. The visit's will be far and few between, but they WILL happen. With no one but you and some of the teachers knowing of course."  
  
"By the way," Ron interjected, looking at Harry, "what are the teachers going to tell everyone when me and Hermione are gone?"  
  
Harry looked down at his lap. "You don't want to know," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Now I do," Ron gulped. "C'mon, what will they say?"  
  
"Well, for Hermione, it's as simple as a personal problem within her family and she had to go home straight away. For you..." Harry trailed off, and both Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Well c'mon it can't be that bad, can it?" Ron asked. Harry winced and looked up at the red head.  
  
"You parents can't afford to put two children through school anymore, so, since you're of the age to work in London, they took you out of Hogwarts." Ron's mouth dropped open and he fell back against the cushions of the sofa. Hermione and Harry both gave him sympathetic looks. "Sorry Ron," Harry offered. "I told them that that probably wouldn't be the best thing to tell the school but...they seem to think people will buy it."  
  
"Oh man..." Ron was muttering, shaking his head. "I don't believe this! Malfoy's going to have a great time when he hears that." A sudden thought popped into his head. "Speaking about him now, what about Ginny? Who's gonna be around to protect her if he starts pickin' on her?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm sure will be fine," Hermione answered. "Think about it; she's the only when it comes to the Weasley siblings. She's probably tougher than you think, Ron."  
  
"Yea, and besides, I'll still be here," Harry offered, nodding his head. "Malfoy won't be anymore annoying to her than he already is now." He nodded his head at Ron, but the boy still looked apprehensive. Hermione reached across Harry and settled her hand over Ron's. "She'll be okay, Ron," she told him with a finality in her voice. "Harry wouldn't let anything happen to her. You know that." At her words, Ron nodded his head.  
  
"They didn't tell me when you would be leaving," Harry said, looking at Hermione. She gave Ron a question glance as if asking, 'should we tell him?' Ron nodded. "You're not supposed to know. Snape didn't want you causing a scene, stuff like that. But Professor McGonagall is supposed to come for us at 6:00 in the morning, before any of the others are awake."  
  
"That way we can leave without the whole school seeing us." Hermione said.  
  
"Yea, and in that time, we have to pack things that we'll need. Dumbledore said that the rest of the stuff would arrive in a couple of days, but that we still need to pack light." Ron grinned. "I guess that leaves out my broom." Harry cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Won't you be flying?" he asked. Both Hermione and Ron shook their heads. "No. Since any kind of magic can be tracked by the ministry, and since we don't know who Voldemort-"  
  
Ron shuddered a little.  
  
"Ron...."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! You throw that name around like it's candy!" Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "Since Voldemort may have spies in the ministry, they might see us leaving. At six in the morning, when there are no scheduled visits to the school and four or five people are leaving by broomstick, that might seem a little suspicious. Dumbledore's not taking any chances."  
  
"So, how are you getting there?"  
  
"We have to ride horses," Ron gulped. "Real ones."  
  
"It's easy really. I used to do some riding back in the muggle world," Hermione assured him. Ron seemed to visibly calm down a bit.  
  
"Yes, I've only gotten thrown once or twice."  
  
"What!?" Ron shot up from the couch glaring at the girl. Hermione stood up as well, hands out in front of her trying to sooth him. "Oh, relax Ron! I only got a little bump on the head, nothing to worry about. I was actually quite lucky. See, if the horse had moved back a couple of paces, I would have been crush-"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron covered his hands with his ears.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think you're helping much," Harry said, though he was on the verge of laughing. Hermione shook her head, crossing her arms. "You're a lost cause, Ronald Weasley."  
  
"I will be if I ride that thing," Ron answered back, taking his hands slowly from his ears. "I'm walking, that's it! I'm walking behind you all. I'll follow you."  
  
Hermione sighed, shaking her head and looking down at the floor. "That felt good," she said quietly. The other two nodded. "Are either of you two scared?" Ron asked.  
  
"Terrified." Hermione answered.  
  
"Out of my mind." Was Harry's.  
  
"Good. Me too."

"Do have everything you need for the next few days?" Professor McGonagall asked Ron and Hermione again. Ron only nodded, but Hermione gave a vocal answer. Harry walked behind his friends. They were proceeding at as quick a pace as they could to the front gates of Hogwarts where Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin were waiting for them.  
  
When they got to the massive gate, sure enough, they saw two men sitting astride on the horses. Snape's was, of course, a black horse, while Lupin had received a light brown one with a lighter colored mane. There were two more horses standing idly by with no riders atop them. One looked to be an Arabian horse, it's white coat glistening in the steadily rising dawn light. The other was a dark brown horse, but with the rising rays of the sun streaming onto the grounds, the viewer could see the red highlights in the fur.  
  
"Ah, here we are," Dumbledore greeted them. Neither of the students were able to look at him. They were instead focused on the ground in front of them. Any doubts that any of them had as to whether or not this was really going to happen were now washed away. "Professor McGonagall, would you bring Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley's things over, please," Dumbledore asked in his trademark soft tones.  
  
When the Transfiguration teacher left, it was the trio, alone for a final few minutes. For a minute, neither of them said anything. Hermione's quiet crying though broke the silence. Harry could only envelope her in a tight embrace.  
  
"It's not like we'll never see each other again," he consoled her, brushing down her long, light brown hair. "Whenever either of you two deliver letters, I'll see you. A-and there may be some surprise visits that I can arrange, hopefully." Hermione nodded, but Harry could tell she was very doubtful.  
  
He didn't blame her. Looking at Ron, he waved them over. Usually, Ron would be a little nervous about showing affection for his friends in public, but that thought didn't even register in his mind. The three friends held each other, all of them crying, even Ron.  
  
"Take care of her, Ron," Harry said, referring to Hermione.  
  
"We'll take care of each other," Hermione said before Ron was able to answer, and he nodded. "You two will at least stay together. There's something to be said about that," Harry continued. "Yea, somethin'," Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione could both hear the anger in his voice, but didn't press the issue. They were all pretty mad right now.  
  
The trio didn't notice when Dumbledore came up behind Harry and rested a hand on his shoulder. The boy tried to shrug it off, but, for an old man, Dumbledore had a firm, yet gentle grip. "It's time for them to go now, Harry," he said quietly. Harry tried to look at the Headmaster with some kind of malice, but he knew that he would never be able to look at him in that manner. In the bottom of his heart, Harry knew that this was the best thing for both his friends. But that didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
Two thuds were heard on the ground. The three teens turned to see Snape and Lupin standing by the horses that Ron and Hermione would ride. Snape was looking rather impatient, while Lupin's expression conveyed that this was the last place on Earth that he wanted to be right now.  
  
"You'd better go," Harry muttered, stepping back towards Dumbledore. The other two only nodded numbly as Professor McGonagall came up behind them. "Here, put these on," she said, handing Hermione and Ron two black cloaks. "They'll keep you warm as you ride." They did so, but after they were done, they only stood there, knowing that they had to leave, but their feet not carrying them to the horses that awaited them.  
  
"Miss. Granger, Mr. Wealsey," Snape called to them, "time stands still for no witch or wizard." There was an impatience to his voice, but Harry could have sworn that he heard the slight twinge of sadness in there as well. Whatever it was, it was enough to snap Hermione and Ron out of the trance that they were in. With a last smile and look at Harry, they slowly turned and walked to the horses that were awaiting them.  
  
With a slight leg up from Snape, Hermione got astride her horse perfectly. Ron however, was not so keen on being up six feet in the air, and it took both Lupin and Snape a couple of tries to get Ron onto the horses back, mostly because the horse kept sensing the fear from Ron and wouldn't stand still. Normally, this would have made Harry fall to the ground laughing, but he found himself wishing that the horse would stay afraid of Ron. That way his friend would never have to get on the animal.  
  
Eventually though, Ron made it onto the horse and eased it forward, with Lupin's help towards Hermione. "This isn't so bad," Ron said, taking the reigns from Remus and looking at Hermione. She shook her head. "No...it's actually quite easy...once you get the hang of it."  
  
"Now remember, Severus, Remus. When you get to your destination, send Tonks to me with a reply. I will send back with her further instructions," Dumbledore called, a hand still resting on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"We will Headmaster," Snape called to him, hopping aboard his own steed and guiding the horse towards the front of the group. "Are they ready, Lupin?"  
  
"As ready as they'll ever be, Severus," Remus nodded, giving Ron and Hermione a once over. "Ron, I'll help you guide the horse for the first few minutes, then give the reigns fully over to you. Hermione, I trust that you know how to maneuver a horse?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Enough dawdling, we're wasting time," Snape hissed. With that, he kicked his feet lightly into the horse's sides and started off at a trot. Remus did the same, pulling Ron with him. Hermione was the last to go, bringing up the rear of the group.  
  
"I'll see you two soon, I promise!" Harry called after them. Hermione and Ron turned their heads around, looking at him, nodding and waving at him. Their horses were beginning to pick up speed, trying to keep up with Snape who was in the lead. That's why it was a surprise to both of them when the horses suddenly turned into an almost full gallop. Hermione was forced to turn her head and control her horse, while Ron, pulled against his will, almost fell off the steed. Hermione and Remus both reached out though and steadied him.  
  
Harry's body gave a start. He jerked out of Dumbledore's grasp and started running. He didn't stop until he got to the edge of the gate. The horses were now at full run, Ron and Hermione's cloaks billowing in the wind behind him. They were still close enough that Harry could see Remus give Ron the reigns of his horse and move to the rear of the group.  
  
He watched them until he could see them no more. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore also stayed behind, watching the group vanish into the horizon.  
  
Harry finally turned away from the rising sun and walked back towards the castle. "At least they'll be together," he said, trying to find some of the optimism in the past 12 hours. He walked inside the castle, his eyes to the ground.  
  
It was a good thing that he didn't see the look that passed between Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" Minerva asked Albus quietly. Headmaster Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Minerva. That would have made things much harder at a time that we needed as little distractions and barriers as possible."  
  
"But he will find out."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"And he will be angry."  
  
"Yes, Minerva. Very angry." With that, Dumbledore turned from the Deputy Headmistress and started to head back into the castle. "Albus, that is James Potters son," Professor McGonagall pointed out. "When James' ire was raised, there were very few young people that could beat it."  
  
"Very true, Minerva. However, that is also Lily Evans' son. He has received some of her logic and understanding as well. In time, he will realize that this was the best way to go about this situation."  
  
Minerva relented and followed Dumbledore back into the castle. It was nearly time for the rest of the students to wake up. The sun was beginning to shed light on the tops of the castle, breaking in a new day for Hogwarts. So many questions would be asked when the school realized that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were gone. But these concerns were in the back of Dumbledore's mind.  
  
Right now, he was wondering if the elves had finished making his cheese danish.


End file.
